1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sink stopper, more particularly to a sink stopper adapted to be mounted fixedly in a drain hole of a sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sink stoppers are shaped as plugs or discs. When water is to be retained in a sink, a sink stopper is used to seal a drain hole of the sink. On the other hand, when water is to be drained from the sink, the sink stopper is removed from the drain hole. However, in practice, when the sink stopper is removed from the drain hole, it is simply placed on one side of the sink, which can result in accidental dropping and misplacing of the sink stopper due to the lack of a connection with the sink.